The Godmodder
The Godmodder, previously known as Richard, is the main antagonist of the Destroy the Godmodder series. He is an extremely powerful Minecraft player who causes anarchy and rage. His powers manifest themselves in the dark art of Godmodding, which he uses to block nearly any attack thrown at him and to create anything he wants. He is currently the most powerful godmodder in existence, at the Omega+ Tier. The Godmodder owns a company known as Godmodding Inc. The company's goals and methods are unknown, but it has been shown that from this company, the Godmodder can make money off of causing players to ragequit, regardless of what happens in the "real" world. Because of this, his goal is to make any player he can find ragequit, as it is his job. The Godmodder has recently developed a split personality and has manifested into two halves: Omega, which appears to be his original personality, and Alpha, a new one centered around taking over reality rather than merely inciting rage. The Godmodder's chumhandle is godCrafted GC (daa520). Personality The Godmodder has been shown to be self-centered, and enjoys causing rage, misery, and pain in others. He also enjoys the battle with the AGs, and had made ceasefires with them when needed. Appearance Not much is known about the Godmodder's appearance. TT2000 himself stated that he liked it left to reader interpretation, and left it that way for the first game. However, when asked about it in a conversation, TT2000 replied, "a member of DTG1 used to have the avatar of this purple boss from Megaman. Megaman art style, purple suit, yellow lining on helmet, cocky pose...somehow, it just looked right to me. So that's how I forever imagined the godmodder." TwinBuilder's depiction of the Godmodder is "a slightly older, much more buff version of Steve, with a tattered Minecon 2011 cape, faded clothes, and maybe a scar on one eye. In the second game, maybe a robotic arm or something." This is reflected in the artwork above. History Pre-DTG Little to nothing is known about the Godmodder's personal life and his actions before the events of Destroy the Godmodder. All that is known is his full name, Richard Persson. Interestingly, he shares a last name with Markus Persson, or Notch, creator of Minecraft. The significance of this is unknown. Before the Godmodding Wars, the Godmodder was an active participant in the Psi-Godmodding War. How he acquired a copy of Minecraft is unknown, but he implied through the war that he had found out about it fairly recently (in relation to the War.) The Godmodder found the War through the influence of Doc Scratch, who also participated in the War. Richard acted as a neutral player, rather watching the chaos than interacting with it. Twelve hours after his entry, he, along with Gemini, the Player, and the Psi-Godmodder, traveled to the Arctic in order to intercept Doc Scratch and his Machine. Richard watched the ensuing battle and was floored by it, wanting to do what they did. From that day onward, he decided to follow in the Psi-Godmodder's footsteps and become a Godmodder. After the Psi-Godmodding War, not much is known about the Godmodder's history, except that he participated in the Great Pranking War of 2010, in which he raided Mojang's own personal server. This implies that he turned evil at this point, as he appeared to have good morality during the War. On December 7th, 2012, the Godmodder entered GenericCraft for the purpose of making its players rage-quit. However, he met resistance, and what should have been an easy task turned into a full-blown war; the events of Destroy the Godmodder. DTG The Godmodder was the main villain and character of Destroy the Godmodder. The players had to work together to kill him. He had an army of godmodding abilities and powers at his disposal to make sure that wouldn't happen. However, in the end he was killed and left the server. Because of this, he wanted revenge on the AGs, leading him to create Godcraft. DTG2 The Godmodder is an entity and the main antagonist of the game Destroy the Godmodder 2. His stats are generally the same as in the first game, but he has higher HP to make it harder to defeat him. Unlike the first game, the Godmodder now owns a server, GodCraft, so he is more powerful and has a greater army at his disposal. Stats Trivia *The Godmodder has a deep-seated fear of tubas. Why is unknown. Category:Entity Category:Boss Category:Character Category:Pro-Godmodder